unchartedfandomcom-20200223-history
A Surprising Find
"A Surprising Find" is the third chapter of Uncharted: Drake's Fortune. Synopsis Nate and Sully stumble upon a German U-boat stuck in the middle of the jungle. Nate is eager to start exploring it, but Sully is cautious, saying that there's something fishy about this, and insists he stays behind while Nate goes explore the submarine. Before investigating, Nate gives Sully Francis Drake's diary to hold on to while he searches the submarine. Nate starts off by diving into the water to find a way inside. He then begins monkeying across several cliffs to get onto the submarine. Once inside the vessel, he informs Sully that "something horrible" had happened, as the place is littered with blood and soup. As he searches the vessel, he finds a body with pockets full of Spanish gold, shortly before arriving in the captain's quarters, where he then finds the captain's body "ripped to shreds." Nate inspects the body and finds a Kriegsmarine map which shows the location of an island that the Spanish took El Dorado to, along with a smaller hand-drawn map that shows the island in detail. As he informs Sully of his discovery over his walkie-talkie, Sully is suddenly cut off. Nate leaves the boat to find out what is going on. On his way out, Nate accidentally activates a torpedo. He quickly exits through a hole and swims back to shore, only to discover Sully being held at gunpoint by Gabriel Roman, Atoq Navarro and his mercenaries. Roman informs Nate that Sully owes him a lot of money. Nate is forced at gunpoint to relinquish the Kriegsmarine map to Roman and Navarro, although he keeps the second map that he found. Roman, not quite satisfied, feels that Sully needs a "reminder" and aims his .38 revolver at Nate. As Sully tries to discourage him by telling him that Nate has nothing to do with it, Roman shifts his aim to Sully without hesitation and shoots him in the chest. As Sully falls down, Nate reacts by trying to take Navarro's rifle. All the while, the torpedo Nate accidentally set off suddenly goes off, causing the U-Boat to blow up, killing several mercenaries unfortunate enough to be on it, and catching Roman and Navarro off-guard. Nate uses this distraction as a chance to escape, but before he does, he takes one last look at Sully's motionless body before running back into the jungle unarmed. As he rushes down the path, he runs into Elena, who greets him with a punch to the face for leaving her back at the dock. He informs her of Sully's death, before telling her that they have to escape. Elena hands him a PM-9mm pistol, and the two proceed to fight their way back through the temple to escape the mercenaries. Once they approach the jeep, Nate asks Elena if she can memorize the coordinates to the Kriegsmarine island, which is UK-2642. They fire up the jeep and leave the island on Sullivan's seaplane. Walkthrough Explore the U-boat After the cutscene, dive into the water and swim over to the other side. Then start scaling the cliffs to get onto the U-boat. Once on top of the boat, just head up to the entrance and climb down the ladder. Once inside, pass through until you come across the corpse of a dead pirate, then a cutscene will trigger. After that, keep moving forward until you reach the captain's quarters. Another cutscene will trigger, and after that, you must find your way off the boat. Escape the mercenaries After the cutscene, you must now run from the mercenaries. As you run down the path, take out the unarmed mercenary who comes up on you. The next cutscene will trigger. Following that, you and Elena must run back through the temple, fighting the mercenaries. Once you reach the entrance and take out the last few mercenaries, look for the jeep in the far right section of the woods. The following cutscene leads to the next chapter. First appearances *Gabriel Roman *Atoq Navarro *Atoq Navarro's mercenaries Treasures Trivia *The events between this chapter and the next chapter were later explained by Naughty Dog when they created an extra chapter called Strip Search at PAX East 2010. *'Glitch': Sometimes, Sully won't be heard on the radio when Nate is scaling the cliffs. *'Goof': When returning to gameplay after the explosion of the U-Boat, if one takes one quick look at the vessel, it'll be undamaged. * Sullivan would appear to be shot and killed again in Chapter 21 of Uncharted 3: Drake's Deception, though it would be revealed to be part of a hallucination. Gallery Spanish_gold.jpg|Gold coins scattered on the floor. Gold!.jpg|Nate finds a Spanish Gold Coin. Dead_captain.jpg|The dead pirate captain. Found the captain.jpg|Nate inside the captain's quarters. In the captain quarters.jpg|Nate informing Sully of his discovery. Confrontation.jpg|Nate and Sully being held up by Roman and Navarro. Roman fires gun.jpg|Roman prepares to fire his gun. U-boat explosion.jpg|The U-Boat begins to blow up. Huge_explosion.jpg|The humongous explosion of the U-Boat. Sully_on_ground.jpg|Sully takes one last look at Sully. Nate runs away.jpg|Nate runs away from his captors. Angry_Elena.jpg|Nate runs into an upset Elena. High_in_the_cliffs.jpg|Nate scaling high up in the cliffs. Kreigsmarine map.jpg|The map of the Kriegsmarine island. Leaving the temple.jpg|Nate and Elena about to leave for the island. Video Category:Chapters in Uncharted: Drake's Fortune